narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Izzy Kaguya
'Background' Younger Years Izzy does not remember much about her childhood since her revival. what little bits she does remember consist of her birthlpace of Otogakure, abandonment, the two Uchihas who took her in as their own, and death. Reanimated Corpse Izzy opened her eyes, her eyes darted back and forth as a strange man was sitting in front of her. She quickly scurried back falling on her behind there was a huge white scroll in front of her. The man raised both of his arms as to show no danger, he Introduced himself as Mikoshiri Jikuto a scientist. He told her that he was working on some research when he came across the home and saw her and another man on the floor. Both were dead. This came as a surprise to her seeing that she was now alive. He explained to her what a reanimated Corpse was and how his experiment did in fact work. Izzy sat there in awe of his ability to reanimate the dead. She would find herself Working under the man Gathering different animals and people for his experiments. As soon as she emerged from the lab she found herself in a different place. she was no longer in Otogakure but in Kusagakure, She quickly found herself adapting to her new lifestyle, it was odd at first she no longer had any reason to eat sleep drink or anything of the sort it was pretty fun. She would constantly fight with other people since she knew that she would not get hurt. Later on Mikoshiri allowed her to have her own free will she would occasionally visit the old man making sure that he had the things he needed. She soon left the village of Kusagakure leaving her title of Trusted advisor behind when the first kusakage Servant had left the village. She wandered around traveling to different villages to see what she would be able to help with The Revival of Izzy Kaguya Meeting the Evil Genius out of random one day, Izzy found herself in the company of a man whom was skilled at scientific experiments. This quickly entrigued her as she was fond of science research. The two would begin to talk and form a friendship. They talked for a really long time and soon became great friends. One day after carefully examining her he told her that he would possibly be able to revive her. Izzy was thrilled at the thought of being alive again but was also worried about the dangers that could come from coming back to life. After he had told her what the required items were she began her hunt for her DNA samples. She headed back to her home in the outer walls of Otogakure to hopefully find a strand of hair or anything that could be traced with her DNA. With Old man Jikuto dead this was the last place she would be able to go to. having not been in her homeland for 2 years she was unsure if she would be able to find anything. when she arrived to the home it was destroyed the walls were crumbled and fallen it looked like the place has been blown up. Izzy frantically searched through the rubble looking for anything that could help her. And with luck on her side she did find something. After removing some blocks she saw silver hair pinned under the rubble she took out her kunai grabbed a tuft of hair and a piece of shattered skull And placed it in her pouch before starting the trek back to the scientist. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting for the body to cultivate it was finally time. Izzy took her first breath of air after 4 years. Village Visits, and Village Work 'Kusagakure' Along with her friend Servant, Izzy was one of the founders of the Kusagakure Village. Servant was the first Kage of the village and Izzy was his trusted advisor. Throughout servants reign the village was in a time of peace and all was well. Serving the kage was perhaps one of the easiest things she could do, However she did spend a lot of her time dwelling and hanging around with the normal common folk. Izzy had even opened her own business, being quite the drinker, she opened a bar, a speak easy where people could go and drink. After a rather lengthy reign Kusakage Servant left the village and a new Kage had taken the spot. Izzy swore loyalty to the kage as she had done with the kage before. she was happy working for the kage. Shortly however she left Kusagakure to travel the world. 'Otogakure' Izzy soon found herself back in her home land, being rather nervous about the whole ordeal, she began to work for the village. She started at the bottom and after doing some village work and some missions she went up in ranks to become of the prison guards of Otogakure. During her stay in Otogakure she had made friends with the most colorful of people. Life was great for her in Otogakure, She enjoyed being around people who werent "all There" she felt comfortable as she was surrounded by people like her. However as much as she loved Otogakure, She had been summoned by another kage to de mercenery work. She packed her things in Otogakure and left hoping to advance higher in ranks. Little did she know that this was going to be the last time that she was allowed in her home village. 'Tanigakure' Izzy soon found herself in the village of Tanigakure, upon entering the village there were a lot of new faces of whom she had not seen. Izzy found herself in this new village and quickly located the kage, A friendship soon blossomed with the kage and she was again the trusted advisor for the kage. Although the village was not always peaceful they still found that they could keep the peace among the villagers. This village became more of a vacation spot than work for her. As time passed though the kage decided to step down for a bit. Izzy soon found herself becoming the Nidaime Kawakage. During this time the village was also peaceful but Izzy was not comfortable being the leader of a whole village. After around a month of kage duties she left her post giving the kage duties back to the former kage. She packed her things and began to travel the world yet again meeting new people and friends along the way. Sakuragakure Right after she had begun traveling again she was contacted by the kage of this new village Sakuragakure. Izzy who was now fond of traveling was hesitant at first to leave since she had heard so much about this kage, but it didnt matter to her she grabbed her items and headed out to this new village. The village was a nice solitary place with amazing cherry blossoms but it seemed a little too friendly for the Shinobi world. As soon as she entered the village she was promptly apprehended by the local anbu for trespassing into the kages office. Izzy would quickly make friends within the village and was glad to help out in any given situation. although the village was in fact beautiful the shinobi inside the village would start to feel uneasy. Months after her arrival the people of Sakuragakure began to riot the kages head was what people were wanting. People felt that the current kage was unfit to govern the village and decided to begin a coup de etat, Izzy,who was on the Kages side, also began to feel restless she soon sided with the revolt group hoping to see a change in the village, But before she could see the outcome of the revolt she was contacted by Kimimaro Kaguya whom needed help in re establishing the Kaguya clan. She agreed and left sakuragakure in the middle of complete chaos to pursue the chance of reviving the Fabled Kaguya clan. Sakuragakure was disbanded shortly after. The Kaguya Clan Shortly after reviving Izzy found herself in Land of Iron a cold place where Kimimaro decided to revive the Kaguya clan. With the help of other Shinobi the Kaguya clan would begin to rise in numbers. Soon a village would be established with its own guarded walls and protecters. The Clan began to florish and soon the kaguya name would emerge again. Time went on and the clan began to grow even more. Everythign was looking good for the Kaguya clan. However one cold day some members of the kaguya clan were given items which would become their downfall. Some memberes were soon sacrificed under an ulterior motive. the person who had done the deed was not caught. It was a dark time for the kaguya clan. During this dark time she had recieved a message from a messenger of Sunagakure. Her adopted Father Chusaki was being crowned as the new Kage. A spiked smile emerged on her face and she made her way to Sunagakure. She left the land of iron and began the life of a civilian in sunagakure to join in the festivities. 'Uzushiogakure' Izzy currently resides in the village of Uzushiogakure. Originally only visiting for the festivities of the new village she found herself staying for the long run. The first night of her stay was somewhat of a blur since she was incredibly intoxicated. Izzy is now a permanent resident of Uzu. She is currently in the works of opening her own establishment. which would serve the people of Uzu Dango,Takoyaki,And drinks. Having her own business was not new to her. she had a string of bars in hidden locations in different villages. She is now a retired kunoichi who is enjoying the life of leizure. She has however Opened up a lounge named Death & Co. 'Appearance' Izzy is a tall and slender woman. She sports a short cut white hair, she also has the side of her head shaved even shorter which is colored dark red and golden eyes, The irises are sometimes refered to as spider webs. She wears tight black Shinobi pants and a tight Red muscle type shirt with black and White accents. She also has both arm sleeves of tattoos as well as some facial piercings. When she smiles the first thing people will notice is her spiked teeth, she finds then pretty great as they are often the ice breakers in a conversation. 'Personality' Izzy is a happy person, she is friendly and kind when need be it. She is not quick to anger, although she may seem like a nice person Izzy can snap,she can go from happy go lucky to murderous Intent in a heart beat. She is also a very pensive person, at first she can be rather intimidating but once you get to know her and become friends with her you will find to see that she has unwavering loyalty and is pretty fun to hang around. Trivia ►Has an albino python summon named Icarus ►Is known to laugh a lot at unnecessary times, making a situation somewhat awkward ►Will completely blank out from time to time. Relatively short attention span. ►Hates Metal Detectors ►Is quite a handful when angry